Not how I wanted to die
by Oldshadows
Summary: After a fight gone wrong, Dean and Castiel are locked in a meat freezer covered in sigils. With no way out, will they be able to survive? [Freezer!Fic, Destiel] Rating K
1. Chapter 1:This always happen to us, huh?

**Hey!**

 **A/N: I started to write this new story in the morning. It took about 4.5 hour to finish. Then I corrected it later in the day. So I am quite proud of that. But it's still possible that there is some mistakes I missed.**

 **The characters can be OOC (and will probably be) so if you do not like those kind of fanfictions, you can leave right now.**

 **Rating K**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Not how I wanted to die**

 _ **Chapter 1: This always happen to us, huh?**_

Dean Winchester felt his back hit the cold freezing walls and tried to stand up as fast as he could. The only thing he could do was ran a few meters before getting throw against the walls again with the powers of the blondish haired angel in front of the heavy freezer doors.

"Dean!" He heard the familiar gravelly voice of Castiel shout.

He looked up from where he was laying and raised an arm to warn his best friend of the danger. Dean could see the sigils drawn on every walls. He felt weak from the pass fight and couldn't move fast enough. Castiel ran and pushed the angel out of the way to enter the freezer and get Dean out but another angel closed the door behind them, laughing.

"That was even easier than we had thought." She said through a small crack in the door. "Tell the boss we got Dean Winchester and the angel Castiel."

"Alright and who is next?" Another one asked.

"The brother. Sam Winchester." She said before looking inside the freezer for a second. "Goodnight." She closed the door and lock them in, then they heard a pretty loud flutter of wings and everything was over. No sound remands.

Dean looked at Castiel then sighed and looked around.

"We are stuck here, you know." Dean said before Castiel stood up and walked towards the door. He put his hands on it and tried to push it open, he tried to use his powers but nothing seemed to work. He turned with a new emotion on his face. Dean noticed the slight look of fear on his face which disappeared a moment after it appeared.

Castiel looked around as Dean took his lighter out, started the flame and they looked at the sigils.

"My powers doesn't work here." Castiel simply said. "I'm sorry, I can't get us out of here."

Dean shook his head and sighed. "Don't be sorry, Sam will find us, I'm sure." He sat, his back to the walls and stared at his friend. "Are you going to be okay?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded and sat next to the hunter. He put two fingers on Dean's forehead but still, nothing worked.

"I won't be able to keep you warm… I am so…" Castiel said before Dean cut him. "Don't be sorry, Cas. Sam will find us…" Dean said as he put his arms around his knees.

"But you will get hypothermia." Castiel said.

"Don't worry about me, I can still handle the cold for a bit." Dean said.

They stayed like that for a short moment before Dean started to shiver. Castiel looked at him and started to take his coat off.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked shakily.

"This will help you get a little bit warmer." Castiel said.

"But what about you? You need your coat, Cas. Keep it." Dean said.

"I'm still an angel, Dean. You need it more than me." The angel replied.

"I saw you shivering, Cas, you are as cold as me. Keep your coat. I'm fine." Dean continued.

The angel shook his head as he took off his coat and put it around Dean's shoulders. The Winchester sighed as he felt the slight warm of the new layer. He felt bad for his friend who couldn't warm himself anymore. If it continued like that, they would die here.

"It's this kind of shit that only happen to us, huh Cas?" Dean suddenly said.

"I which I could have protected you Dean. I failed at…" Castiel started.

"Don't finish this sentence." Dean cut him.

Castiel looked at him and frowned. He stared at the walls until he heard Dean shivered again. "Maybe you should walk around a little bit, you need to keep yourself warm Dean." Castiel said.

The hunter nodded and stood up slowly. He walked around and after a couple of minutes he decided that it didn't work and sat next to the angel again. He looked towards Castiel and saw him shivered. The angel was shaking and Dean started to feel guilty since he had Castiel's coat on himself. He sighed and moved closer. The angel looked at him and tilted his head as Dean put the trench coat over both of them.

"Dean, I thought you didn't like me being in your personal space. You can keep the coat, I don't need it." Castiel said.

"You are freezing, I won't let you die like that." Dean replied shakily.

"Dean I'm an angel. I do not feel the temperature."

"You are shaking!"

"Don't worry about it. Once I get my powers back I will be fine."

Dean shook his head moved closer to his friend, trying to get any warm out of it.

"How do you feel?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Dizzy, but it's okay." Castiel said and Dean frowned.

"Isn't dizziness a symptom of hypothermia?" He asked.

"Yes. But my only worry right now is your life." The angel replied as he shivered again.

"Cas…" Dean whispered. "You are going to die if you take care of me. Take back your coat, Sam will arrive in no time."

Castiel didn't gave up, he forced Dean's arms inside his trench coat and sat in front of him. He stared at the hunter with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Dean. I which I could do more."

Dean shook his head and looked up at Castiel. "Stop saying sorry, I don't blame you."

Castiel shivered again and stood up. He tried to walk around but his leg didn't seemed to cooperate with him. The cold temperature wasn't affecting him but was affecting his vessel since it was human after all. He would feel the symptoms of hypothermia just like Dean but wouldn't die of it, Dean would. He slowly walked back in front of the hunter and saw him shivered again. This wasn't good. Shivering, then dizziness and lack of coordination… those were the first part of Dean's slow death. He had to do something.

* * *

 **There is 3 chapters by the way. I hope you are prepare for some sad stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2:Just making sure you are there

**Hello!**

 **A/N: The sad part begins in this chapter.**

 **The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Not how I wanted to die**

 _ **Chapter 2: Just making sure you are there.**_

Castiel put his hands on Dean's clothed arms and started to rub. Dean was shaking when he looked at the angel.

"C…Cas… I'm cold." He shuddered.

"I know… I… I know." Castiel said as he rubbed harder.

"It doesn't help… come here…" Dean whispered. "L… let me… C… Cas."

Dean slowly moved towards his friend and as he forgot their personal space issues, he put his head under Castiel's and hugged the angel tight. Castiel moved to the walls and put his back against it as he pulled Dean in and put his arms around his waist. Dean sat on Castiel's lap and even if he wasn't comfortable at first, he moved closer and let Castiel hugged him from behind. He started to feel a little bit warmer and smiled softly.

Dean knew he shouldn't close his eyes but he wanted to sleep, he wanted to forget the cold temperature. He had started to feel hungry all of a sudden and he knew it wasn't a good signed. He opened his lighter again to see if he would get any heat out of it but it didn't help and he closed it again. It was dark and cold and unpleasant. Dean finally turned his head a little bit to look at Castiel.

"C… Cas." Dean shuddered.

"Can I have your lighter a se… second?" Castiel asked and Dean gave it to him.

The angel moved his arm around to look if they could use anything to get warmer but nothing seemed to be useful. He gave the lighter back and Dean put it in his coat pocket. Castiel tighten his grip around Dean and let his head rest Dean's shoulder.

"I… I'm so sorry…" He whispered. He noticed the small difficulties they now had to talk and often needed to repeat themselves. Another symptom…

"I am t… too." Dean said as he moved to take Castiel coat off again. "I don't need it, you take it." Dean said. "I'm warm… I… d… don't need it."

"No, Dean. It's part of the hypothermia. You think that you are warm but you are not. You are freezing. I won't let you die!" Castiel said maybe a bit too loud.

"I want to help y… you…" Dean said and he noticed he had stop shivering, was this a good signed? Was he actually getting warmer and it was only in his head? Probably in his head…

Castiel held him tightly against him and brushed the frost out of Dean's hair. He felt tired and so did the hunter. Dean hide his nose inside his coat as he closed his eyes slowly. He felt himself drift to sleep until Castiel started to shake him awake.

"You need to stay awake, Dean." He explained.

The hunter nodded and tried to keep his eyes open. There wasn't any sound except the freezer's noise and he soon fell asleep again.

"Dean? Dean!" Castiel shout as Dean opened his eyes again.

"Talk to me…" Dean said. "Tell me a… about heaven…"

"Um… well, it's been a time s… since I've b… been there." Castiel said.

"What a… about your ch… childhood?"

"Dean…" The angel simply whispered.

"J… just talk, dammit! We are stuck here t… to die and Sa… Sammy won't come get us! C… Cas… I'm s… so sorry. Why didn't y… you just… left me in hell?" Dean shouted.

"Dean, please…"

"Cas, I'm so sorry…" Dean whispered as he felt a frozen tear rolling on his face.

Castiel held him closer as he felt tears fill his eyes. He didn't even think angels could cry. He kissed the top of Dean's head softly and shook him another time as he saw Dean closed his green eyes.

Dean woke up and looked around. He sighed again. Sam wasn't going to rescue them. He would have done it by now. He was going to die here. How embarrassing was this? He was a hunter, he fought demons an even angels, they even fought the devil and he was going to die in a freezer with dead pigs…

"C… Cas?" He asked slowly.

"Yes?" The angel asked.

"Ma… making sure y… you're st… still there." Dean said.

At least he had his angel. He would die in Castiel's arms… how great. Cas would not die though. He would be there until the end. Dean turned a little bit so he was facing the angel and hidden his head on Castiel's chest. He cried as the angel held him closer.

"Are you… still a…awake?" Dean asked.

"I'm here, Dean. I'm sorry." Castiel whispered in Dean's hair. "I'm sorry."

It was silence for a moment before Dean spoken again.

"Cas?" He asked again.

"I'm here. I'm right in front of you." He said as he held him tight.

Another moment of silence.

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean?" The angel answered.

"Thank you… for everything… Cas… C…" Dean said before his head fell heavily on the angel's chest.

"Dean? Dean… wake up." Castiel said as he shook his friend. "Dean!" He shook him over and over again but nothing could woke him up. "No…. no, please, no…" He whispered as he shook him again. "Dean…"

Castiel held him as tight as he could. He waited until Dean woke up again slowly. Castiel looked up for a second as if he was praying.

"Cas?" Dean asked once again.

"I'm here… I'm not moving. I'll stay by your side, Dean… always." Castiel said as he rubbed Dean's back.

The angel was lucky… he wasn't felling all the symptoms like Dean was. He seemed fine even if he couldn't use his powers. He wished so hard that he could right now. Dean was losing consciousness and Castiel knew that the hunter had hypothermia by now. If nobody rescued them, Dean would die. He would die in his arms. Castiel's worst nightmare. If he could have nightmares anyway. He held his charge closer and prayed slowly. That's all he could do at the moment. He kissed Dean's forehead again and tears fell from his eyes as Dean asked him if he was still there. He would always be there.

"Thank you Cas…" Dean said. "I'm… sorry."

* * *

 **I'm a big baby when it come to sad stories and movies so maybe it was only me but I cried writing the last chapter. It's sad... but I won't say anything else.**


	3. Chapter 3:Goodbye Cas

**Heya!**

 **A/N: This is the saddest and the last chapter. Hint: look at the chapter title...**

 **The characters can still be OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Not how I wanted to die**

 _ **Chapter 3: Goodbye Cas.**_

Dean had lose consciousness again. This time a little bit longer and Castiel had thought he wouldn't wake up. The angel was holding him and Dean felt like he was going to cry again. Castiel could feel the heartbeat of the hunter going slower and slower every minute and he was preparing himself for the final moment.

"Since when are we here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean." The angel replied. "Dean?"

"Yes?"

"It's all my fault… I'm so sorry. You are going to die and… Sam is not even here… you are stuck with me…" Castiel said.

Dean shook his head and put a hand on the back of Castiel's neck. He pulled the angel towards him and Castiel stared at him as Dean's lips touched his. Castiel kissed him back slowly as Dean moved even closer. Castiel's mouth was warm and he kissed him slowly as their tongues danced together. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Time passed and Dean felt himself falling asleep again. He kissed his angel another time and looked at him.

"C… Cas… can you t… tell Sam. If you ever s… see him again. That I am… s… so proud o… of him. That I'll b… be waiting for him in hea… heaven or hell. T… tell him that I am so… sorry. Tell him not t… too worry for me. That I will b… be watching him… protecting him…" Dean stopped as tears fell from his eyes and kissed Castiel again. "And C… Cas… I… I love you… Thank y… you for every…thing. Take care of my brother… take care of yourself. I'll see you in heaven… Goodbye Cas…"

Dean eyes closed as his head fell in Castiel's arms. The angel cried as he held Dean against his chest. He shouted, screamed, cried… Dean wouldn't wake up this time… he wasn't dead yet but it wouldn't take long. Castiel still had a little bit of time. He took Dean in his arms and walked to the door. He ran into it with a new force. He felt heat raising inside him and shouted as he pushed the door. It didn't moved and he shouted again. He needed his powers…

He looked up as he held Dean again.

"Dad… if you hear me… by some chance, if you hear me… please dad, I need him… his brother needs him. He can't die like this. Please safe him… send someone… I beg you, dad… God please…" Castiel whispered. "He doesn't have much time left…"

It was at this moment that Castiel heard somebody shouting his and Dean's names the other side of the door. He shouted back and screamed as he stood up again and ran into the door to make more noise. He did everything he could and suddenly he heard it.

"Cas? You're in there?" Sam Winchester shouted.

"Sam! Open the door!" Castiel screamed.

He heard the door unlocking and it opened slowly. Castiel didn't pay attention if Sam was in the way, he took Dean in his arms and ran out of the freezer. He fell on the floor and felt his powers kicking in again.

"Back off!" He shouted to Sam.

Sam did as he was told and the light flickered as Sam saw the shadow of Castiel wings. The angel eyes turned bright blue and he almost started glowing as he put his hands on Dean's chest on top of his heart. He breathed hard as Sam was throw to the other side of the room. The light opened again and Castiel looked at Dean. Sam came to take a look but choose to shut his mouth. He looked at Castiel and Dean as he wonder what had happened. He turned to see what the door was for and frowned when he saw the freezer inside. The door wasn't a freezer door. It had been made specially for keeping people… A freezer door can always be open from the interior in case stuff like this happen but this one wasn't.

Sam looked at his brother again and suddenly understood when he realized that Dean was wearing Castiel's trench coat. He walked to the door and opened the light. The walls were full of sigils, this must had been why Cas couldn't get out. Sam shuddered just as he thought about it.

"Cas?" Dean suddenly whispered weakly.

"Dean… I'm right here. You are safe. I'm right here…" Castiel said as they hugged.

"How?" The hunter asked.

"Sam arrived at the last second. But it was enough for me to get out and healed you." Castiel said.

Sam knelt next to his brother and took him in his arms. Dean hugged his baby brother tight and softly smiled.

"Thank you, Sam." He simply said.

"How did you find us?" Cas asked.

"After I didn't have any news from you two, I went searching for you. I searched everywhere. But I didn't know your location since we had split. I start from my old location and went everywhere. I went in every building I could find and got trap in one. I fought the angels and once I could run away, I did. Then I was searching again and I heard a voice in my head… it said um, search for the locked rooms. Or something like that. Then I remembered the warehouse and went inside it again. Then I heard banging on the door and I heard Cas." Sam explained.

"You mean, you came here before?" Dean asked.

"Yes but I didn't heard anything." Sam said. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine and Dean will need some rest but he will be fine." Castiel explained.

Sam sighed and smiled. "Let's get home." He said.

At the bunker, Castiel put Dean on his bed and Sam let the two of them talk in Dean's room as he prepared something warm to eat. The angel sat on Dean's bed and put two fingers on the hunter's forehead. A wave of comforting heat ran through Dean's body and he smiled as he melt under the touch.

"Thank you so much Cas." He whispered. "Ask me anything. Whatever I can do to thanks you."

"There is maybe something…" Castiel said with a small smile.

"Anything." Dean smiled.

"Could you give me a kiss?" Castiel asked.

"Come here." Dean said as he pull the angel closer.

They kissed and stared at each other for a long time. "I love you too, Dean." Castiel whispered as they kissed again. Later, when they heard knocking on the door, they looked at each other and smiled as they shared another small kiss. They step outside the room and the three of them sat at the table to eat. They laughed and talked while under the table, Dean took Castiel's warm hand in his.

* * *

 **I couldn't leave it with a sad ending, come on! I hope you liked it. See ya next time!**

 **By the way, the chapter title was going to be (Chapter 3: Tell him.) But I changed it at the last minute.**


End file.
